A curse
by Muziccat91
Summary: She was taught to love, taught to trust. But now? Oh no, she'll never love again. Because she knew, you love, you lose. And the pain hurts, a lot. That's the problem. And the answer? To never love again. Simple. But just maybe... (A Two shot)
1. Maybe

A/N Kinda depressing, 2nd story, enjoy!

* * *

She was to never love, never trust. Why? Because the world is full of lies. A "See you later" were the last words of one who she loved, and you know what? She really did see her later. In a bloody, messy, a heap of fur, all cold. It haunts her. Together with the others. Forever.

That's why she could never bring herself to love anymore. Just a broken, cold soul. Hidden and locked away from the rest of the world, she might as well be brain dead. Not even her warrior name suits her anymore. Why had she kept it? No, she don't deserve it.

But then he had to come in. Never gave up on her, always persisting. He was a ray of light, a flicker of hope, slowly but surely chipping away the ice in her heart. And then she told herself... maybe, just maybe, she could allow herself to love, once more. But just once. Only once.

"Nightshine."

Oh, that sound of his voice. Melodious, it sent sweet shivers down her spine. It lights up her world instantaneously, warms up her smile. It reminded her that he was her will to live, the reason she was here.

She looked over her shoulder, into the eyes of a kind soul. A warm geniune smile returned, unlike the cold ones she has been receiving for a long time. Too long.

She returned, a sincere one, and their tails interwined, pelts brushed against each other. They glanced up, admiring the beauty of the setting sun. Rich hues of red blended with orange, purple, crimsons. She wasen't alone, not anymore. They had each other, together, against the world.

But then she withdrawed. No! What was she doing? She must never love again! It brings only more pain, more suffering! The world is cruel, it always has been!

The tom, her oh-so-sweet-and-innocent-tom, frowned and turned to face her, confusion lit his gaze. He inched forward, hope shimmering in his eyes, waiting for her. Like always.

She couldn't bear to look up, to face the one who could save yet destroy her. Tears shimmered and dribbled down her face.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

She couldn't take it, the love, the pain, it was overwhelming. Shaking hard, trembling like a leaf, she can't take it. It's too much!

She ran.

Like never before.

Through the bushes, the forest, everywhere she once went before it happened.

Thoughts hovered around her, memories haunted her.

The metallic smell of blood.

The final look of shock on her face.

The cold, stillness of her body.

Never again, she can't.

She ran until she couldn't no more.

Until her legs gave up her.

Until the weight on her shoulders were too much.

She collapsed on the forest floor, panting, heart beating rapidly. Claws were out, ripping out the fresh grown grass after leafbare. Why? Why had she done that?

No, she dosen't deserve him. A broken, depressed spirit like her? Oh no no no, he deserves better.

_You're right. You're hopeless. You shouldn't get his kindness or attention, much less his love._

She lay still, taking in every word.

_Haven't you learned? Loving is a curse. And so are you. Everyone you love dies. It's the way it is, and it always have been. You're a murderer. Since you were born._

She should die. That's what she deserves. She's killed everyone by loving them. She had loved herself, why isn't she dead?

_You're useless. Your life is a lie. Your mother is wrong. So is everyone else. Those who cared? They only act that they like, just because they pity you. Pity you because you're useless. Stupid to love. Weaker than a kit. Always!_

It hit her.

Of course. That's why he cared. Because he pitied her. No family, no love, no one to save her. Might as well add no life. And even in the afterlife, family won't matter. Neither will the clans. Because why? They either won't care, or won't be there. None of them will. They were her light. But then they left. She knew they never loved her. Because if they did, they won't leave her. In the cold, cruel world. No mercy, or whatsoever. Just left, off to a happier place, leaving her with a clan who hates her. A mate that ditched her. That was when she learned.

Then he met her. And her world lit up again, just like the last time. But this one, she felt different. Like she could trust. But she promised herself. That she'll never love again. And she really, really don't want to break her promise.

"Nightshine?" Her ears picked out a soft-toned yet bewildered voice.

Tears streamed out ftom her eyes like rivulets, rolling down her face haphazardly and onto the forest grounds.

Oh, why did he follow her, why does he continue to pretend to care about her? She's just a broken mess, a danger, to her clan, her family, to him. "Are you ok? You just ran off unexpectedly..."

"Why?" She whispered, tears glistening in the moonlight, back turned.

"What?"

A sigh.

"Why do you care?"

"..., well beca-"

"I know you just pretend. You all do! Love is a lie, you only love out of pity. Care cause I'm damaged! Broken! Useless!" She spat out every word with venom, swerving around wildly to face a stunned tom, jaws slacked.

His gaze softened.

"You really think that's why?"

She felt light-headed, could hear her heart hammering against her chest.

"Well, that's not true."

It skipped a beat.

"I truely love you. Not because I pity you, or out of kindness, or anything you think it is other than love. You know I really do."

His gorgeous blue eyes met hers.

His tail wrapped around her.

She simmered down.

Her head laid down on his.

"I just don't to hurt you," she breathed, giving in.

"You won't."

She shut her eyes and smiled, a small, sad one. Deep in her heart, she knew that it was lie. She will have to go, no matter what. Because, to her love hurts, it's a pain, it's a curse. But maybe, just maybe, she could break this curse if she stayed for a while...

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it! Fyi, for my other story, I know it's been some time since a I updated 'cause I kinda want this twoshot out first. So enjoy this first thanks!


	2. An end to 1

She was right. It was a curse. An unbreakable one. She should have never beleived that she break it. She put him into danger. He was in her reach, and inch away, but love is a curse, and course, she could reach him. You've guessed it-he's now dead. Why? Because of her. The fucking curse, it killed him. And that curse belonged to her. So she killed him.

She killed him. That's the thing. On purpose. She knew he would die if she stayed. But she did. And she let it happen. So she guessed this was her punishment. That, and her life.

She don't deserve it. She's a murder, everywhere she goes. All the deaths, all the pain, she had to live through all that. And now, looking down from high above-staring at her last hope, her last love-now dead, she was emotionless. Now that he died, it's time. No one needs her now.

She ran, then leaped.

Goodbye, you cruel world. I will not miss you, or anyone who lived on you.*

~~What a lie~~

She plunged towards her death.

I hate you, and everyshit here!*

~~Are you sure?~~

Nearing the ground, her end.

U gave me this curse, you'll take it back!*

An ear-piercing screech penetrated through the air.

~~Never~~

A pointed stone pierced through the body.

A sickening slice was heard.

Blood splattered out, staining the rocks around scarlet red.

Within seconds, the body ran cold.

A faint spirit was released, and sent to the other world.

She was free from her body, but never completely free. It would follow her, through and through, until the living world forgets and she fades away. The unbreaking curse.

* * *

A/N Sorry it's so short, I kind of wanted this to be done and get over with. But still, Read and Review, thanks! And also late Merry Christmas!


End file.
